1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water jet mechanism and method of use in a pedicure and more particularly, to a motor in a housing having a cap.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to have a pedicure chair with a basin for bathing the feet of a person (U.S. Patent D454,705 to Long). These types of pedicure chairs have a pipe system to introduce water into, and remove water from, the basin. The water is circulated by a conventional motor-driven, shaft mounted, fan. There is frequently water leakage around the shaft requiring maintenance. Also, the pipe system is subject to accumulation of dirt, mold and bacteria and is very difficult to clean and sterilize after use by each customer. There is the possibility of health concerns, safety and anxiety of customers.
A water circulation unit having a stator which creates a rotating magnetic field and is separated from the water by a magnetically permeable wall and a rotor on the opposite side of the wall is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,225 to Laing. This unit is part of a hot water distribution system which circulates cooled down hot water away from a spigot and brings in hot water such that hot water is always immediately available at the spigot.
Other water circulation means known to persons skilled in the art may also be used. A single phase synchronous motor made by Hanning Elektro-werks (Model DPO 40-020) has been used for several years in washing machines and has proven to be reliable and efficient.
There is a need for a circulating system for water in a pedicure bath which provides adequate movement of the water and which can be cleaned and sterilized rapidly and effectively to provide for the health and anxiety of persons using the pedicure bath.